


Date Night

by Einsteinette



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'm so sorry, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einsteinette/pseuds/Einsteinette
Summary: Junkrat gets ready for his and Satya's date night





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vargrimar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vargrimar/gifts).



> For Vargrimar, thank you so much for YBiaW. <3

Jamison looked himself over in the mirror, ‘ _for the last time_ ’, he told himself. ‘ _There’s no point in nit-pickin’ every damn thing yer not happy with_.’

He knew Satya would just be happy he came, crooked tie to match his smile included.

He straightened the aforementioned tie, though he loathed it, knowing Satya would appreciate it. She’d told him once it looked “dynamite”, in a wry approximation of his accent. Naturally, he’d worn it to all future dates.

Turning from the mirror, Jaime glanced at the messy room, knowing he should clean. Satya wasn’t fond of his mess and clutter, but he’d just been so damn tired. But Jamison had been looking forward to date night for weeks, and, turning for the door, he picked up the dozen aqua-colored carnations he’d picked up for her. Obviously a staple, once she’d told him they were her favorite. He avoided looking in the mirror again, sick of grimacing at the hairs he hadn’t managed to tame with the half jar of sculpting gel he’d used.

‘ _She’d think it was cute_ ,’ he convinced himself, stepping through the door.

Their spot wasn’t far, a quick cab ride a few miles down the road. He hailed a cab and wrangled his prosthetic into the rear seat with him. The cabbie gave him a once over before breaking into a grin.  
  
**“Date tonight?”** he asked.  
**“Yeah, s’our anniversary.”**  
**“’Gratz, mate.”**

Jaime gave him the address, ignoring the look of confusion crossing the cabbie’s face, electing to look out the window instead. A familiar tune made him break into a grin. He asked the cabbie to raise the volume, and spent the ride humming along to the melody, not trusting his voice to do their song justice.  
  
The cab rolled to a stop curbside a few minutes later. The cabbie looked at him in the rear-view.  
  
**“Wan’ me to wait for yeh?”**  
**“Nah, mate, we’ll be awhile.”**  
**“I got time.”** The cabbie said with finality, putting the car in park.

Jaime shrugged and stepped out onto the curb, stretching and taking a deep lungful of the scent of mowed grass and wildflowers. The familiar smell seemed to fill him, replacing his blood with sunshine and birdsong.  
  
He started down the path at a steady pace, enjoying the warmth of the sun that was slipping down the sky. When he crested the hill, he smiled. Their spot looked exactly as it always did and he lay the carnations down, settling onto his haunches.

He told her about anything and everything that had happened since her birthday. How Hog had managed to find a new seat for his bike, about Winston’s newest mission leading them into the Ozarks, about how he himself had been fired for reckless behavior, but had found a new job rather quickly. He talked about anything he could think of ignoring his choked voice, until the sun settled and the tears on his cheeks had long since dried and the birds had gone quiet, leaving Jaime alone with his thoughts.

He gave her a cheeky grin.  
  
**“Ya know, it’s only been a few years, but I think about ya every day. Never quite figured out how I landed a bombshell like you.”**

She didn’t reply, but Jaime saw her small, private smile in his head clear as day. He patted her headstone and struggled to his feet, lost in his memories of them when it seemed they had nothing but time.

Finally, with a sniff and a small smile, he turned and headed back down the hill. The cabbie was still waiting for him, even though the empty parking lot was bathed in sunset. The driver didn’t say anything as Jaimson clambered inside and they pulled away from memorial hill.

He didn’t look back as he had after his first few visits, knowing Satya would be waiting for his next visit.

Knowing she’d always wait for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
